Fall For You Again
by Derabenu
Summary: This story doesnt belong to me! Review, and flame if you have to This is a SongFic.


**Listen up People, readers, girls, boys, cat, dogs, oh you know what I mean! I do NOT own this story at all!!! This story belongs to ButchBoy! **

**All reviews will be sent to her, and all flames (if you happen to flame) will be sent to her too! **

**Please make sure you read that Author Note at the bottom, it was written by ButchBoy. If you have read her story, Quest For Luigi! Super Adventure! she wants to apologize for not updatring. she is away on a field trip, and she cant update. She did, however, send me that author note from her cell phone. yeah she is going camping, Lol! **

**Disclaimer: I dont own the song, PPG, or the story.**

**Song: Fall For You. By: Secondhand Serenade. (If you would like to listen to the song, w/ lyrics, visit ButchBoy's profile.)**

**Pair: Bubbles and Boomer. **

* * *

**Fall For You**

***Again***

_I know when Mojo created us, we were suppose to destroy the Powerpuff girls. I was all up for it. I wasn't the strongest, I wasn't the one who loved fighting. I didn't care what anyone said about me being weak, useless, and not worth anything. There was one girl who made me Boomer. that's who I was. that's who I am. But I am not Boomer if I don't have the girl that I love with me. When ever she was with me, I felt stronger. Stronger than anyone._

_But now, I havent seen her in 10 years. Last time I saw her, was when I was 5. Now, I am 15. We never got along. We were enemies. Well……that's what I was suppose to think of her. every time me and my brothers went to go fight the power puff's, she was always the one who hit me first._

_Our favorite color blue was probably the one thing we had in common. There wasn't a day that went by when we didn't fight with each other. Constantly, we would fight. Call each other names, and just get on each others' nerves. But she was the girl that I fell in love with. No matter how much she hated me……I knew that deep down……she had felt the same._

_I still live in Townsville. It seems as if they stopped the crime fighting a while back. So have we. We stopped doing crime a while back as well. My brothers have gotten girlfriends, but me, I didn't want one. I wanted her. The one who meant my world._

_I started searching for her, but I was losing hope when I never found her._

_My brothers told me to forget about her, but I didn't want to. I didn't want to forget about her. I loved her. I didn't want to give up on finding her, I wanted to find her. It was just……taking too long. I couldn't bring myself to forget about her. Then……I just gave up one night. I stopped looking for her. I stopped thinking about her everyday. _

_I stopped……loving her. Now, I am here. Still in Townsville. I was sitting by the park. Watching the kids play. Watching the happy couples embrace one another. I wanted to be able to be happy just like them. I don't know if I could ever love again. If I could ever fall for her, again. I had my head down for second. Then, brought it back up._

_I felt my heart skip a beat. There she was. Her blonde ponytails. The blue skirt she wore, the bunny she had on her shirt. The baby blue in her lovely eyes. She was beautiful. She was Bubbles. The girl who I loved. I slowly made my way to her. She turned away. She didn't notice I was there though. Now, her back was facing me. She walked towards a puppy that was sitting by a tree._

"Hello little puppy." she said. She giggled a bit, and she started to pet the puppy. She finally stopped, and stood up. I was right behind her. When she turned around, those baby blue eyes I got lost in. She smiled such a warm and beautiful smile. A smile I wouldn't find on any other girls face.

"Hello." She said. That sweet voice. It was the most sweetest voice I have ever heard. The only voice I would die to hear. Everything about her was what made me fall for her. But…I had stopped loving her. But….could I possibly fall for her again?

"B-Boomer?" She asked, her eyes widened. She knew it was me. She knew who I was now. Now she is probably going to not like my company. Still, I had to answer her.

"Yeah, it's me." I said, looking down. I knew once I brought my head up, she was going to be gone. To my surprise, she was still there.

She looked into my navy blue eyes. She smiled that smile. Warm and beautiful. I t became dark. It was already night time. The stars twinkled in the midnight sky. I looked back at her. Her eyes were sparkling. Then, a tear escaped.

"Boomer!" She shouted happily. She threw her arms around me. Crying into my chest. I hugged her back.

* * *

_**The best thing 'bout tonight's that we're not fighting**_

_**Could it be that we have been this way before?**_

_**I know you don't think that I am trying**_

_**I know you're wearing thin down to the core**_

* * *

"I have missed you Boomer." She said, sobbing.

"I have missed you too Bubbles." I said. I felt tears streaming down my face, as I hugged her. Could I possibly fall for her again?

* * *

_**But hold your breath**_

_**Because tonight will be the night**_

_**That I will fall for you over again**_

_**Don't make me change my mind**_

_**Or I won't live to see another day**_

_**I swear it's true**_

_**Because a girl like you is impossible to find**_

_**You're impossible to find**_

* * *

I knew I would never find a girl like Bubbles. There was only one. Bubbles was the only one. The tears kept streaming down my face. She thought that I was stronger. I always disagreed with her. I didn't want to cry. I didn't think I would find her, and I didn't think I would cry when I did.

* * *

_**This is not what I intended**_

_**I always swore to you I'd never fall apart**_

_**You always thought that I was stronger**_

_**I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start**_

* * *

"Where have you been?" She asked, still hugging me.

"I have been here all along." I said.

"I have been looking all over for you." She said. I could tell she was still crying. I could fell my arm getting wet. She was so warm. Still, could I possibly fall for her again?

* * *

_**Oh, but hold your breath**_

_**Because tonight will be the night**_

_**That I will fall for you over again**_

_**Don't make me change my mind**_

_**Or I won't live to see another day**_

_**I swear it's true**_

_**Because a girl like you is impossible to find**_

_**It's impossible**_

* * *

I would never find any girl like her. She was impossible to find. I still hugged her. She hugged me. It was a windy night, but the warmness I gave her, she wasn't cold at all. I was sad when I felt her push away.

"I need to go home now Boomer." She said. "Met me here tomorrow."

She then kissed my cheek and left.

* * *

_**So breathe in so deep**_

_**Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep**_

_**And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap**_

_**And remember me tonight when you're asleep**_

* * *

I touched my cheek. I smiled. I found her. I found the girl who fell for. Was I falling for her again?

* * *

_**Because tonight will be the night**_

_**That I will fall for you over again**_

_**Don't make me change my mind**_

_**Or I won't live to see another day**_

_**I swear it's true**_

_**Because a girl like you is impossible to find**_

* * *

I walked back to my home. Bubbles was definitely…one of a kind. That warm and beautiful smile she had. Her sweet voice. Her lovely blonde ponytails. She was beautiful. I finally got home, and went to my room. The smile still on my face.

_**Tonight will be the night**_

_**That I will fall for you over again**_

_**Don't make me change my mind**_

_**Or I won't live to see another day**_

_**I swear it's true**_

* * *

I was falling for her again……I was. I knew that I loved her before, and now. That wasn't going to change. Bubbles was the one who made me stronger, she was the one who made me who I am.

* * *

_**Because a girl like you is impossible to find**_

**_You're impossible to find_**

_

* * *

_

**ButchBoy's Author Note:**

**I'm sorry if some of you thought the song messed up the story. This is my favorite song ever. I know I don't like romance, but this was a request. It was requested to be about Boomer and Bubbles. So while I was thinking about what I should write it about, I was listening to this song and it gave me an idea.**

**Visit My Profile! And say a thanks to ButchGirl for saving this story for all you Boomer and Bubbles fans, because I was going to delete it! I will be reading your reviews, because ButchGirl will send them to me. I am off on a camping trip so i cant do anything, and the stupid school bus is all stuffy. **

**If there are any mistakes, notify me ASAP. I mean it!**

**Review!**


End file.
